Episode 108: Cameron Diaz
Plot Summary Guest star, Cameron Diaz is transformed into a pale green vampire by Bunsen and Beaker's ultimate and powerful vampire potion and the Muppet friends must try to transform her back into her original self again. Very soon, Scooter takes 1 single sip of the ultimate and powerful vampire potion himself. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Cameron Diaz's dressing room door 5 times and tells her 27 2nds 'til curtain and Cameron agrees with him. * The Super Muppet Telethon Theme Song: A flock of vampire bats fly right outta Gonzo's bugle. * Opening Musical Number: Robin, Bean, Scooter and Rizzo sing For the Longest Time. *Waldorf comments to Statler that he sure wishes he could put that song in a music box and Statler comments to Waldorf that it's a super good thing 'cause it can open and close the music at the exact same time. *''Bear on Patrol'' Sketch Number: Lew Zealand is framed for throwing 1 of his boomerang fish at a charter bus and he proves to Fozzie/Patrol Bear and Link Hogthrob/Officer Hogthrob that he's innocent and he didn't do it. *Statler comments to Waldorf that this sketch number sure is a fishy sketch number and Waldorf comments to Statler that there's no trout about it. *Kermit's office, backstage: Kermit and Cameron are speaking with 1 another about her acting career and how she looks super beautiful in that purple outfit for that poetry reading corner. Just then, Bunsen shows up with a medium glass of grape soda and Beaker shows up with the super ultimate vampire potion and Bunsen and Beaker switch the glasses with 1 another. Clifford claims that this could be a super different show this evening. Cameron takes a sip of the super ultimate vampire potion and is transformed into a pale green vampire. Kermit goes out onstage and tells the audience that it's now guest star time and Cameron's here to recite her poetry of Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, but Scooter tells him that it won't be a super good time to do that since she's changed and Kermit tells him that she had to put on her outfit for the poetry reading corner and Scooter says to him that she's changed in another way. *Poetry Reader's Corner: Skeeter recites Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. *Pale Green Vampire Cameron begins terrorizing the entire theater, so Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Scooter throw the lasso rope around her and Cameron's back to her original self again. Bunsen tells them that it's the thing about the super ultimate vampire potion. *''The Swedish Chef'' sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes a chocolate lava cake and it comes to life much to his shock and surprise. *Waldorf comments to Statler that the chocolate lava cake sure makes lots of pastry jokes and Statler comments to Waldorf that it sure is a chocolate surprise. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Dr. Strangepork's invention, the anti-vampire bat zapper 300 zaps away some vampire bats that are flying around the Swine Trek. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he sure is lucky he doesn't have a swarm of vampire bats flying around in his backyard and Waldorf comments to Statler that he should tell that to Count Von Count. *Backstage Again: Robin, Bean and Rizzo tell Scooter to protect them from Cameron due to her transformation into a pale green vampire, but Scooter tells them that she's a nice loving and caring lady and he'll protect them from her as well. Later on, Scooter takes 1 single sip of the super ultimate vampire potion and is transformed into a pale green vampire himself. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Johnny as the patient *Waldorf comments to Statler that Johnny sure went through lots of aches and pains in his shoulders lately and Statler comments to Waldorf that he wonders where his good friend and monkey partner, Sal might be. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: invisibility pills. Beaker's later turned invisible himself. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he sure wishes he had some invisibility pills and Waldorf comments to Statler that it's a wonderful idea so they won't be seen by the entire audience. *Closing Musical Number: Dr. Strangepork sings My Way. *Waldorf comments to Statler that he sure enjoys listening to songs like these and Statler comments to Waldorf that he heard this song before on a local radio station. *Welcoming the Guest Star: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and the Muppet friends welcome Cameron onstage and Cameron's super delighted to be on their show this evening. Bunsen and Beaker arrive in panic and Bunsen tells them that they would get off stage if they were in their positions and Kermit asks him why that is. Bunsen tells them that Walter just took 1 single sip of the super ultimate vampire potion. Walter emerges as a pale green vampire and the Muppet friends try their best to hold them down. *Statler asks Waldorf if vampire potions are super expensive and Waldorf answers him, "I don't see why not." Transcript [[Episode 108: Cameron Diaz transcript|Episode 108: Cameron Diaz transcript]]Category:The Super Muppet Telethon season 1 episodes